Pool Party
" | image = 199128.jpg | number = Season 3, Episode 11 (51 overall) | airdate = April 3, 2000 | clues = 1. Blue's school 2. A puppy 3. A purplish pinkish color | answer = Magenta | previous = "Blue's Big Holiday" | next = "Anatomy"|question = Who did Steve and Blue forget to invite to the pool party?}} "Pool Party" is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues from the third season. Elements * Question: Who did we forget to invite to the party? * Clues: ** 1. Blue’s School ** 2. A Puppy ** 3. A Purplish-Pinkish Color * Answer: Magenta Summary Steve and Blue host a Pool Party in their backyard. Plot On a hot summer day, Blue and Steve hold a pool party, with a big list of friends to invite drawn up. We help to find them all to get them invited. We also test our memory skills while helping Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika make banana splits. Later on, we take part in a matching card game. Characters *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Magenta *Felt Friends **Freddy *Snail *Bowl *Octopus *Joker Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Tumblr_m2fwc0OZiM1r7vxcmo1_500.gif Blue's_Clues_Sidetable_Drawer_with_Sunscreen.jpg 474636523_640.jpg Blue's Clues Season 3 Theme Pool Party.gif p4lev.gif|From Portugal Version Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_with_Checklist.jpg wzbgg.jpg E1D510C4-7A3D-4E6F-87F9-77EFBB31C881.png|First clue IMG_0317.jpg|Blue's School Blue's_Clues_Paprika_with_Ice_Cream_Toppings.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mrs._Pepper_and_Steve.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mr._Salt_with_Ice_Cream.jpg Blue's_Clues_Paprika_with_Banana_Split.jpg hqdefault_7.jpg 337BF050-6984-4504-A6E8-1A943951B0EB.png IMG_0318.jpg|Puppy Blue's_Clues_Slippery_Soap_with_Checklist.jpg Untitled-5.jpg|Mailtime Season 3 Pool Party p56mm.gif Correio Season 3 Pool Party.png Cheer Pool Party.png|Post Time Season 3 Pool Party IMG_0319.jpg IMG_0320.jpg Dinosaurs.JPG Fish (2).png|Portugal version Video Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2000. *This episode aired as part of Best Friends Week on Nick Jr. *Steve did not have his green striped long sleeved shirt or his tan pants on for the entire episode. When it was time for the pool party, he is in his green striped t-shirt and tan shorts. He also wore flip-flops. The t-shirt and tan shorts would be worn again in the episode, "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza". The flip flops were not present in that episode. *In Pistas Da Blue, Duarte wears a Hawaiian shirt instead of a green striped shirt during the pool party. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the pawprint for the third clue is blocked up almost entirely by the Noggin watermark at the bottom left corner of the screen. *This episode used the same pool from "Blue Goes to the Beach". *Magenta hangs up on Steve and Blue during a phone call in this episode. *This is the first time where Blue leaves a clue onscreen. *There is a tiny meme used from this episode, it is when Steve says "Bananas" in a low toned voice. Goofs *When the camera zooms in to show Paprika putting sprinkles on the sundae that was lacking some sprinkles, the spoon disappears. The spoon reappears when the camera zooms out after the sprinkles were added. *During Thinking Time, a spot was added on the second clue, a puppy, even though Steve did not put a spot when drawing the clue. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:No A Clue Blue's Big Pajama Party Category:A Clue A Clue Hide and Seek Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety